Embrace
by Darkness of life
Summary: Tsukasa has just logged out of The World and she meets Mimiru...they hang out together and each one wonders what is the feeling that is beginning to grow between them....


Darkness:...finally back after my long writer's block - . -  
  
Tsukasa:...just hope you don't have a second one  
  
Sora:...^___^ at least he wrote something  
  
Tsukasa: T_T...hey my writing is good!  
  
Sora:...yeah .  
  
Kowaru:...its alright .  
  
Shinji:...I've seen better .  
  
Darkness:..actually they are right Tsukasa ^__^;...your writing sort of does suck  
  
Tsukasa: T_T  
  
Sora:*hugs Tsukasa* ^ __^ don't worry Tsukasa-kun you'll get better one day  
  
Tsukasa:...really?...*looks up at sora*  
  
Darkness:...no  
  
Sora:*glares at darkness*...you didn't have to be honest .  
  
Darkness: ^__^;  
  
Tsukasa: X___X  
  
Darkness:...anyway time to get on with the fic...this fic takes two months after Tsukasa logs out and this chapter is basically just about Tsukasa meeting Mimiru for the first time in the Real World...also there will be a Tsukasa pairing with someone and maybe a second pairing...now enjoy the chapter ^____^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Tsukasa crossed her arms over her chest while leaning back against a wall. She had dyed her hair white and gotten violet contacts since she had been able to log out of The World. The former wavemaster tried to look as much as she could like her character and she had came very close to achieving that. She didn't want to be known as An, just as Tsukasa. There was a cloud of confusion in her mind. One side raged that it was wrong for her to look like someone that she wasn't, but the other argued that Tsukasa was and always had been a part of her.   
  
The player Tsukasa was who she always had really been, a person that had went to through so much pain that he wanted to alienate herself from any human contact. Every once in awhile she felt as though returning to The World but something always held her back. She couldn't quite describe the feeling but it felt as though a mixture of fear and anguish. Although she did wish to be stuck in The World she didn't know what might happen or how to integrate herself with the System. Tsukasa knew that there was a chance that one day The World might be destroyed and she would be taken along with it, but then again she hardly cared about her life as it was.  
  
Her father had tried to contact here a few times before but it had just ended up with both her and her father yelling at each other. Truthfully for him that wasn't his father but just a shell of a man who once had been her loving father. Ever since Tsukasa's mother had died everything changed for the worse. She knew that her father blamed her for her mother's death. After awhile she had finally decided that it was her fault.   
  
Looking to the left she saw the hospital which still held some of the coma victims. Since she had logged out only two people had came out of their comas, but she had heard that a boy around her age had went into a coma as well. It had been only two months since she had logged out of The World but the feeling that pulled her towards it grew with each passing day. Sighing she did her best to ignore the feeling.  
  
Her hands clenched as her fingers dug slightly into her tender pale flesh. Waiting was one of the things she had always hated the most. She had been waiting at the subway station for the past two hours. Tsukasa didn't really have the patience for waiting this long and was almost ready to leave when a young girl only around a year or two older than her got off the subway and walked towards her. The girl was around 5'9 with brown hair, light-tanned skin, and jade eyes. She walked over to Tsukasa and smiled while looking at her, "Hey Tsukasa."  
  
"...hello Mimiru..."  
  
"Wow you sure look a lot like your character, " Mimiru then looked at her noticing that she looked exactly like her character from The World. Tsukasa was wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt with a black shirt over it, and grey baggy pants. A faint blush appeared on her face noticing how much the older girl was looking at her. Mimiru then smiled and looked at her once again, "...well enough about that....thanks for waiting..."  
  
"....no problem...I didn't mind waiting two hours with absolutely NOTHING TO DO..."  
  
Mimiru giggled a bit and grinned, "Better late than never...so how about we go to the mall and shop...it'll be fun."  
  
Tsukasa's eyes closed slightly and frowned, "...you're kidding right?..."  
  
"Nope"  
  
"....why?..."  
  
"Because its fun."  
  
"....alright...but only for a little while...then we see whatever I want alright..."  
  
"K"  
  
Both made then made their way towards the mall.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tsuaksa sighed as she once again was dragged through another clothes store, "...we've went to at least six different stores...my feet ache come on lets take a rest..."  
  
She fell on a bench and dropped the bags on the ground which made a loud thud, "...I don't get how you could buy so many clothes...even I don't think I have this many clothes..."  
  
Mimiru grinned while looking at her, "Just wait until next time we come."  
  
The violet-eyed girl's eyes widened as she looked at her friend, "...n...next time?....uh....how about next time you bring someone else..."  
  
Hearing her friend's statement Mimiru pouted while looking at her, "...y..you don't want be my friend any more do you.."  
  
"...what?...I never said that..."  
  
"So you'll come shopping with me next time!"  
  
"...uh..."  
  
She hugged the younger girl and Tsukasa just stood there being hugged. Tsukasa blushed a dark shade of crimson since no one had ever gotten this physicaly close to her. /...ugh why am I blushing...my Mimiru's my friend I shouldn't be embarrassed by her hugging me....mmm...this feels sort of nice.../. She closed her eyes breathing in Mimiru's perfume which smelled like vanilla. Tsukasa then layed her head on Mimiru's shoulder but then blushed as Mimiru looked down at her, "Are you falling asleep Tsukasa?..."  
  
Tilting her head up Tsukasa looked back at her and blushed once again realizing how close their faces and their lips were to one another. The same scarlet blush appeared on Mimiru's face as similar thoughts raced through her mind. /...It feels so right holding Tsukasa....huh?!...no I can't....we're friends I can't feel that way...besides she probably wouldn't like me that way anyway.../. Little did she realize that in the younger girl the exact same thoughts were running through her mind.   
  
Mimiru then let go of her and Tsukasa looked at the ground trying to keep her from seeing the crimson blush on her face. She then looked at her and smiled slightly, "....Mimiru lets look around the mall a little while longer and then take these clothes to my house...then when your mom comes tomorrow all you have to do it put the stuff in the car..."  
  
"Alright...so what store do you want to go to?"  
  
Tsukasa grinned a bit while picked up half of the bags as Mimiru picked up the rest, "...there's this one store called Blood where they sell all these necklaces, bracelets, and really cool things...."  
  
"...b...blood?..."  
  
"...yeah...don't worry it doesn't have like any dead animals or anything, " as Tsukasa walked she grinned a bit, "...though who knows we might just find a head of a cat or something..."  
  
"Tsukasa!"  
  
Tsukasa laughed somewhat as the same grin was still on her face, "...I'm just kidding...that cat head was there only one time..."  
  
"...ugh..."  
  
She giggled and grinned as she saw the store up ahead. "....who knows you might like the store...they sell a lot of cool stuff..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darkness:...hope that you enjoyed the chapter ^__^  
  
Sora:...*looks around for the cat head* . ....where is it! .  
  
Kowaru: o . O....no...poor kitty! =^ - ^=  
  
Tsukasa:....- . -....  
  
Shinji:...someone probably stole it - . -  
  
Sora:...oh well I'll find it later v . v  
  
Darkness:...well I'd tell you something about the next chapter but nah...I'll let you wait ^__^...so what will happen? O . O...you must keep guessing...and will Tsukasa ever learn how to write well? *snickers*  
  
Tsukasa....@_@ hey! 


End file.
